Almost Home
by MovieGal007
Summary: What's it like to become property of Providence? What's life like day to day for someone from another world. The continuing story of From Abysus. Please read From Abysus first. Rex/Circe a little, Noah/OC, Holix Warning: This story is unfinished!
1. Chapter 1

**OMG! Sequel! Please R&R if it sucks it won't continue….also please read From Abysus first.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 1

_It was so dark and hard to breathe. Emily ran from something she could not see but feared. What was it? She felt like she was falling. Something wrapped around her body like dark sticky fabric pulling her back. She screamed but no sound came out. Rex…Rex was there and 6 and Holiday. Why couldn't she breathe! It was crushing pressure. She was going to drown in the inky blackness._

Emily sat up with a start from bed. Cold wet sweat dripping down her face. What was that? Another horrible dream? Ever since she had been rescued from Van Kleiss's palace a week ago, Emily had been having dreams. They weren't always bad, though most of the time they were. She saw monstrous EVOs and things she didn't understand but there was one thing she knew for sure.

These could not be her dreams. They couldn't be! She had never been that imaginative.

Sighing, she pushed the covers off and headed to the bathroom for a cool drink of water. Ever since her return to Providence, things had been different. White had immediately moved her to her own room. On the one hand it was a lot bigger than the storage closet next to Rex's room they had her sleeping in. Plus it had its own closet, TV, bean bag chairs, desk and best of all, her own private bathroom. No more Bobo fur in the drain. On the negative side she was pretty far from Rex and 6 now. Rex had been in the East Wing, 6 in the Northeast wing and she had been moved to the West wing. At least Dr. Holiday was a bit closer being in the Southwest wing.

Turning on the tap, Emily sighed. She couldn't keep going on like this without sleep. Agent 6 kept her working, learning and training like Rex, though her training was less intense, by comparison anyway.

She would have to tell doctor Holiday about this.

And…about the other thing too.

(Early the next morning)

6 walked along at his normal pace, not showing a single sign to the personal in the halls, how agitated he really was. He had just come from White's office. White wanted more…progress with Emily. 6 had been taking it as easy on her, as he could get away with. She was/ is a princess for God's sake. One look at her body showed it was trained for ruling not fighting. She was slender but…soft, weak. 6 sighed, and now that her room was half way across the campus that just made his day longer in general. He didn't see Holiday's point, about her needing a bigger room and more space for girl things. 6 thought she was fine right where she had been. It was a lot easier on her…trainer/guardian, if both of his wards were in the same place.

Forgetting to knock, or at least pretending too, 6 entered the code for her room door. It had been a small demand of 6's when Emily switched rooms, that her door have a locking keypad. He was being over protective but…if she had screamed before, at night. If something had been….wrong, he would have heard her but…he doubted he would hear her cries for help, all the way over here. He knew the code, Holiday knew, Rex knew and of course Emily knew. Bobo had been kept out of the loop on this. "For the right bribe that monkey would sell ever Providence secret he knows." 6 thought. Bad enough 6 had seen some of the "red shirts" just out of basic looking at her….like that. He was grateful she never noticed, and that one glare from him would send them running, like cockroaches in light. As the door opened with a mechanic whoosh, 6's shaded eyes glanced over the room finally setting on Emily sitting at her small desk, head resting upon it. At the noise of the door she stirred and lifted her head looking at him.

"Morning 6." She said softly.

She looked terrible, 6 noted. Her clothes wrinkled, her hair tangled.

"Time for training." 6 said emotionless as he motioned for her to come.

She stood, and faltered, bringing 6 to her side. Immediately, concerned he had overworked her in the past few days, a fear only added to when she next spoke.

"6? I need to see Holiday."

(Holiday's private lab)

Doctor Holiday tapped her foot impatiently. It should not be taking 6 this long to bring Emily down. She knew it! She just knew 6 and White had been pushing her too much, too hard and way too soon. Wanting to learn every facet of her powers, really it was a natural talent according to Emily. One that all females of the ruling class in ARIA had. The power to talk to machines and have them listen. Rex could do that to a point. Interfacing, but from what Emily described her abilities were more like a conversation.

Holiday looked at the door again, then the clock. She didn't want to admit it but so far Emily was not showing any signs of being homesick, and mentally that worried doctor Holiday. It was a tragic loss, unless Van Kleiss ever wanted to share his technology or volunteered to send her home on his own she was stuck here. Holiday honestly was worried Emily didn't understand or comprehend that fact. There are 5 stages of loss and after being with them for a week, she wasn't even in stage one.

The door opened and Holiday immediately turned on her heels. Blocking the door was 6, carrying Emily bridal style over the threshold.

"6 what happened?" Holiday asked, hurrying over.

"She passed out in the hall." 6 said, putting Emily on the medical cot. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open.

"Where…am I?" She asked trying to sit up. Holiday put her hands on Emily's shoulders and forced her to lie back down.

"Your safe, you're in my lab. You passed out on the way here." Holiday explained, shining a light into Emily's eyes. Emily nodded seeming to remember. Holiday began to take her vitals.

"Emily your heart rate is really erratic." 6 raised an eyebrow as Dr. Holiday continued. "Have you been sleeping well?"

She shook her head. "No, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I…I've been having nightmares, really violent and scary one. The worst part is, I see things I don't understand. Not like monsters from TV or anything but…I don't know it's hard to explain." Emily was gushing now, relieved to be talking to someone about this. "Like last night I had a horrible dream about this black substance all over me, and it was crushing me and I couldn't breathe. It was so dark too. I saw you and Rex and you, 6, in my dream. Then I woke up shaking."

Holiday looked at agent 6, he looked back. That sounded so much like that time in Abysus before Emily arrived, when Van Kleiss was brought back to life. But how would she….? And why did Holiday suddenly look so pale? 6 wondered.

Holiday sighed, "Emily, that was my dream last night."

They looked at her, waiting for it to sink in. They reaction they got was unexpected.

"Thank goodness! Thought I was going crazy." Emily smiled in spite of her tiredness.

"But…how is that possible?" Holiday asked "Is this normal for you? Your people?"

"No but…it might be because of the other thing I wanted to talk to you about." Emily glanced at her, then to 6 and back. Holiday thought to send 6 out but, there were no secrets from the sixth deadliest man in the world.

"What other thing?" She asked curios of the answer.

Emily hesitated, eyes darting around the room, looking for something to focus on.

"I…I know when you, 6 or Rex are coming close to wherever I am. I…I…can hear your nanites." Emily blurted the last part out and looked at the floor.

She didn't want to see the look on their faces.

A/N: Please Review if it sucks it will be discontinued.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG! Sequel! Please R&R if it sucks it won't continue….also please read From Abysus first.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 2

"You…you can hear our nanites?" Dr. Holiday asked shocked, glancing at agent 6.

"Well it's not like they speak English or anything, they just, I don't know make noise. I thought it as my imagination but, it only happens around you 3. That I have noticed anyway." Emily shrugged.

"Can you hear anything now?" 6 asked, Emily shook her head.

"No, only when you are getting close. Like 6, when you are getting close I hear like this low hum. Dr. Holiday you are a high pitched hum but you change in pitch, like a song or something. Rex is a weird popping feeling."

"Hmmm," Dr. Holiday moved away, gathering some items. "6 call Rex down here. Emily I am going to attach these electrodes to your head alright. I want to see if anything changes in your brain wave patterns."

With white wires hanging all around Emily like ribbons, they waited. Suddenly a ping came up on the computer screen just as she spoke. "Rex is here." The door opened.

"Hi Doc…uh...why is Em covered in wires?"

She explained. Rex looked stunned. "Seriously doc?"

"Very serious Rex, she predicted you arrival by a few seconds." Dr. Holiday tapped her screen again. "When did this all start Emily?"

"Right after you brought Rex and I back from Abysus. " She sighed, and Rex was by her side in an instant.

"Tired?" He said roughing her hair a bit, trying to be brotherly and caring. She pushed his hand away.

"Couldn't really sleep." He nodded watching her tired face a moment before he spoke. "The scary dream?"

Dr. Holiday and Emily shared the same look of confusion, 6 raised an eyebrow. He knew was Rex was getting at.

"Yes…how could you possibly…" Emily questioned. Rex rubbed the back of his head and averted his gaze.

"I…I've been meaning to tell you."

"Tell me what Rex?" Emily started to breathe a little harder.

"I've been seeing you dream for the past few weeks." Rex put up his hand waiting to see if she would reach out to smack him. When she didn't move, he continued. "I really meant to tell you, but I was worried you would be mad."

"But last night…" Emily began softly but Rex interrupted.

"I know that was, something that happened to us…but I promise it wasn't like we gave you that dream on purpose." He took her hand. She pulled away a mix of emotions running through her. Emily tried to get it under control but she was failing.

"What exactly have you seen?"

Rex blushed. "Stuff."

"Rex!" Emily screamed the computer readings spiking.

"Emily calm down." Dr. Holiday spoke trying to get the computer relays under control. It was not helping.

"You could have told me…my past. It's not pleasant alright." Emily began to choke on the air around her, panicking. She felt a hand pinch her shoulder, it hurt for a moment then everything started to soften.

"That's enough." 6 said continuing to apply pressure. Only when her breathing returned to normal did he release his grip any longer and she would be back on the floor again.

Once everything was quiet, Dr. Holiday look at all three.

"Okay, we need to talk. All of us." She glanced at 6, making sure he remained. He did not like emotional stuff but this; well it could affect how they work. Fight as a team.

Rex sat next to Emily and reached for her hand. This time she did not pull away from this touch.

"Em, what happened that day?" Rex asked, Emily bowed her head. So that was what he wanted to know. She should have guessed that was what he would want to know. It was her worst memory after all. The one that makes her afraid of monsters in the dark.

"When I was 8 years old, my mother officially crowned me as her heir. When I was 8 years old, my eldest brother tried to kill me." Rex squeezed her hand gently, a silent urge for her to continue. "After that, he was banished to the swamplands; mother was always mercifully when it came to her children but then I wasn't allowed out of the castle again. Heck, I was barely allowed out of my room. I spent the next 7 years of my life in that stupid tower." Emily closed her eyes at the memory and leaned against Rex and he accepted her touch. Dr. Holiday was about to pull them apart but a quick head shake from 6 stopped her. He could see they were feeding off of each other's energy for strength. Perhaps being captured in Abysus had created a bond between the two. 6 scrutinized the pair. Yes a mental bond that would explain everything. But why could Emily sense him as well as Dr. Holiday unless… slowly it dawned on agent 6. Crap this was his fault.

If what he was thinking was true, there would be one way to test it. He would have to call Noah and ask him to visit. He should tell Holiday too but…a sobbing sound drew 6 from this own thoughts. He had missed the rest of what Emily said but he gathered enough from Dr. Holiday and Rex's faces that it was not good news.

"6 can Emily, can she skip training today?" Rex asked, a bit weary of his trainers answer. The very fact he asked made 6 acutely aware he had indeed missed some very important information. 6 sighed internally. "You're both dismissed for the day, go play video games or something."

Rex shot him a smile then another bright smile to Emily. She wiped her tears and did her best to smile back. Rex helped her pull of Doctor Holiday's electrodes before pulling her to her feet. As the door shut behind them Dr. Holiday let out a loud sigh.

"Of all the things to have to deal with, I'll start informing White about the therapy schedule needed. 6 you'll need to adjust your training schedule with Emily as well."

"Therapy Holiday, for what?" 6 asked. She looked at him, almost disturbed. "Well that's protocol for this type of issue."

6 just raised an eye brow. Had he not been listening? Holiday wondered, he could just want her to say it, could he?

"6," Holiday spoke softly. "Emily was molested by her brother, before her tried to kill her."

6 said nothing but turned and left the lab.

He vowed then and there if he ever met Emily's brother, he would dice him into small pieces.

Little did 6 know that day would come much sooner than he thought.

And the sixth deadliest man in the world…would not be prepared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Happy Thanksgiving all! I am thankful for lots of this and this fan fiction in particular. Please R&R if it sucks it won't continue….also please read From Abysus first.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 3

Rex took Emily's hand and led her down the hall towards his room. Chattering away cheerfully the noise was lost on Emily. Rex glanced quickly back at her following slightly shaking form. She wasn't in shock but… Rex could not think a word to describe what he was seeing. And the way she was letting Rex pull her along was so childlike and dependent. "This is not good." Rex thought. Seeing her like this made Rex wonder, what had really happened to him in the past. His blackouts are supposed to be caused by extreme trauma. He couldn't help but worry for a moment that perhaps before Six had found him, before he had been with the others in Hong Kong, that he had something like that happen to him too. As he opened the door to his room he was thankfully Bobo was not around. Bobo was not the most comforting person. He let go of Emily's hand and turned to smile at her.

"So what would you like to do? I've got the new racing game Noah let me borrow, or we could watch a movie…or how about we go play in the petting zoo…or are you hungry? We could get some food… or we could…" Emily put a finger to Rex's lips hushing him. When he went silent she removed her hand. She looked at him soft green eyes, begging and spoke in a whisper.

"Rex, I want to go out."

He nodded silently and grabbed an extra orange jacket for her. It was suppose to rain today and he would never hear the end of it from Holiday if she got sick but it was more than that. She was his family now and he cared. He laid the coat over her shoulders and she slipped it on. Carefully Rex leaned against the door frame and peered out.

Finding the hall empty he motioned for her to come. They would get out through the petting zoo. It was almost feeding time and the technicians would be busy. No one would see them. Rex opened the door that led to the desert and immediately transformed to his Rex ride. Everything was going perfect.

At least until the alarms started going off.

"Hold tight Chica!" Rex took off at full speed, feeling Emily holding on for dear life. After putting a few miles between Providence and themselves Rex slowed down. He felt Emily take a deep breath and mentally scolded himself. Noah had complaint that when Rex was at his top speed it was hard to breathe but he had been so preoccupied with getting away he had forgotten about it.

"Any place in particular you wanna go?" He asked. Emily though about it for a moment.

"The mall?" She asked smiling.

Rex smiled at her happiness. "Works for me." With that they headed into town to the 3rd largest mall in the world.

(Scene change, Providence)

"Dr. Holiday I understand you concern but as long as Emily can do her job, I could care less about her past life." White spoke gruffly from the screen.

"But sir protocol clearly states that…" Holiday started but…

"Don't quote protocol to me Dr. as far as the outside world is considered Emily doesn't exist. You are to make sure she is sound for work physically. As for this little…abuse issue…it wasn't a problem before with her and I don't expect it to be one now. You and Six seem to be slacking with that girl. Get her trained and out there! White Out."

Dr. Holiday could only stare at the blank screen in shock. How could he possibly think ignoring a past trauma would make it go away? Emily had trusted them enough to tell them and good old White wanted to sweep it under the rug. Dr. Holiday was fuming as she made her way back to the lab. She was ignoring the frantic movements of solders, lab techs and anyone else in the hall, to get out of her way. Her heels clicked down the hall like a rattlesnakes rattle. Dr. Holiday felt as if she could spit poison. It was only after she got back to her private lab and shut the door did White's words have a moment to really sink in.

Her eyes widened a bit. What could White have been getting at, saying Six was somehow slacking in his care with Emily. She thought about it. She couldn't think of any time she would say the training had been slacked. Sure it was different training from Rex's but Emily wasn't a fighter quite like Rex.

Sighing, Dr. Holiday stood. She had decided to just go ask Six what White had meant.

Then the alarms went off.

She smiled smugly, White was sure to be mad his "property" was out again.

Maybe she would just take her time locating Rex using his nanites. Let them have some fun. Doing her best to hide her smile she stepped out into the hall.

She had an agent to find.

(Scene change)

The darkness hung thick in the air, a putrid scent of oil and crude mixed with the dust. A tall machine stood at the center of the seeming abandoned place. Inhuman hands worked upon it, desperately trying to coax life out of this choked creature. Van Kleiss tapped his dark boot upon the floor as he paced back and forth. He would get this blasted thing working again. As long as Emily was in Providence's keep he had no chance of getting her. Not when it had become obvious she would be hard to control. He needed something else, something dear to her from her world to make her obey.

"Master I think we got it." Biowulf called out as the machine began to hum, bits of electricity sparking the air. The portal began to open and Van Kleiss felt his smile fade.

"I didn't say to open it yet you fool! Close it!" He commanded.

"Master, were trying, but we're…we are not in control. "Circe called from the control panel, she and Breach desperately pushing buttons.

"Move you stupid girl." Van Kleiss pushed her out of the way. Thankfully Breach caught her.

"Thank you." Circe whispered standing up. She didn't see Breach's small smile or her cheeks blush.

"No!" Van Kleiss hit the panel with frustration causing it to spark. How could it be he was not in control?

Brown dirty air filled the room as did a vile, vomit like smell. Circe found herself retching. This was not like the last time. The last time it had been bright and clear, the air fresh.

A powerful figure stepped out into Abysus and the portal closed. He was as tall as Biowulf, with massive shoulders. Ripping muscles and strong legs. A powerful looking set of brown wings adorned his back. His long black hair, flowed down like a river over his neck and shoulders. Touching the top of his black and golden armored chest plate. His black eyes pierced them, taking in all he saw.

"Where is she?"

His voice was cold and powerfully demanding.

Circe shivered in fear. What had they done?


	4. Chapter 4

**Please R&R if it sucks it won't continue….also please read From Abysus first.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 4

Van Kleiss had welcomed his new guest warmly, introducing himself and his kingdom. The stranger had only given a short bow upon hearing Van Kleiss was the ruler of this kingdom. Van Kleiss led him to the dining room. There sitting across from each other at a large wooden table he severed a meal, wine and all. For the whole duration of the meal they watched each other. Silently sizing the other up.

"Well dear fellow, it seems you know my name and have seen my home. Who are you?" He finally asked.

The stranger stood, and bowed sweeping his large wings out. "I am General Tay-Lore of the kingdom of ARIA, I have been entrusted by my mother, the Empress of ARIA, to find and return the heir to the throne."

"Oh you must be referring to the girl?" Van Kleiss said playing with his wine glass.

Tay-Lore banged the table, growling. "Where is she? What have you done with her?"

"I? Why I've done nothing to her. I protected her, gave her anything she wanted…she was happy…"Van Kleiss smirked "Happy enough, until Providence kidnapped her."

"She's not here? Who is this Providence? What would they want with her?" Tay-Lore asked retaking his seat.

"Poor little thing, Providence will probably want her for experimentation. She…not being from around her will probably end up on a dissection table…or worst." Van Kleiss stole a glance at Tay-Lore, enjoying how pale he seemed to go.

"Worse?" Tay-Lore probed.

"Oh yes, Providence will probably take all her memories, making her in essence there slave. Truly it is a shame." Tay-Lore stood suddenly knocking the chair to the floor with a loud clatter.

"Where is the Providence! I will slay it and bring her back." Tay-Lore drew his long sword for emphasis.

"My friend perhaps I can help you. We have much to talk about." And so Van Kleiss began his story. They talked all night and into the morning and when Van Kleiss was through he knew this General would be a force on his side. A force Providence would never see coming. He convinced Tay-Lore to stay a few days, to learn how things in the world worked. How the weapons in this world worked. He agreed only after Van Kleiss promised his training would help him retrieve Emily.

And if all of Providence was wiped out in the process….so be it.

(Scene change)

Rex pulled into an alley a few blocks from the mall to change his legs back from his Rex ride. Freaking out people with the fact he is an EVO was not something he wanted to go and do. Emily had gown quiet on the ride and Rex was beginning to worry again. The sky above them began to rumble and was growing darker by the moment. He took a deep breath in. Okay that was it.

He turned and grabbing Emily's hand, he began to run.

"Rex what are you doing?" She yelled over the thunder, large rain drops slowly starting to come down.

"I'm going to cheer you up even if it kills me! Your sad pheromones are driving me nuts!" He called back. He felt her stiffen and try to pull her hand away. Obviously feeling guilty about something she could not control. "Oh no you don't." Rex tightens his grip of her hand and didn't stop running till they were through the mall door. When he released her, Emily rested her hands on the knees panting for air. She glared up at him but he only smiled. She rolled her eyes, straightening up and for the first time looked around herself.

Rex watched her eyes go wide, her mouth opening in shock and awe. Her eyes darted this way and that to the people, shops and flurry of activity all around them. There was a carousel right in front of her with glowing lights, colorful animals and happy music, a large ice cream shop to the left, coffee shop to the right and so much more. She turned to look at him, no sound coming out of her open mouth.

He ginned mischievously. "Welcome to the mall Em."

They were going to have fun.

(Scene change)

Dr. Holiday sighed. She had almost checked all of Providence and still there was no sign of Agent Six. He wasn't answering his comm. link and at the very least she had the duty to find him and report the kids had broken out. Finally as a last resort she tried the roof. She found him there stoically overlooking the land before him. She was reminded of the way a king would survey his land but Six was no king. So it was more like a beast, yes, like a Lion. A very manly Lion. Dr. Holiday almost tripped at the thought. She needed to stop thinking of Six like that. Six was Six and she was Dr. Holiday and it would always be like that. No matter how badly she wanted to just rip his green suit off and dominate him.

She had no way of knowing that given that option followed by immediate death Six would have taken it. He would die to spend a moment intimately with her. He wore his glasses in and out, day and night to hide how he really felt. His eyes were the window to his soul…

And he loved her…would die for her…and wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go.

He knew she was there, on the roof, walking towards him but made no outward sign of it.

"They got out again. I couldn't reach you over the comm. link." She spoke a few feet from him.

"I needed some air Dr." He said and she took his response as an invitation to stand next to him.

She sighed and he looked at her raising an eye brow. "White doesn't want us to treat Emily, just get her fit for combat and get her out there." Dr. Holiday growled the last bit.

"I'll talk to him." Six offered.

She huffed. "I don't think that would work. He doesn't think you're doing your job properly with her either." At that Six raised both eyebrows. Now he would defiantly need to talk to White.

"I'm working her at a pace I think she can handle, anymore and we would be visiting you a lot more Holiday."

She looked at Six. Her eyes seeming to see his, even behind the dark shades he always had on. Shit he thought, why could she always see through him?

"But….?" She prompted.

"She hasn't shown any ability to control more than one EVO at a time. Not like what she did at Abysus. I don't know if it's her resisting mentally or something she really can't do unless her sanity is in question."

"And you don't want to push her?"

"I would rather not drive anyone to the brink of sanity Dr." He turned to leave and Holiday knew that was the end of the conversation. Her hand twitched to grab his arm but she held it still. She watched him shut the roof door and sighed. Rain drops began to fall as Dr. Holiday watched Six leave across the desert in one of the Providence cars. The green one. He always took the green one.

She sighed once more and went back inside before she became soaked. At least if White asked she could tell him Six knew they were out.

He would bring them home.

He always did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R&R if it sucks it won't continue….also please read From Abysus first.**

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

Chapter 5

Emily didn't know where to begin. She had never seen anything like the mall before. It didn't even come close to the markets and street festivals she had seen from her tower bedroom window. Best of all she could actually see these things and touch them. Within moments she was laughing and smiling. Her giddiness was infectious. As Rex felt himself laughing lightly with her as he lead her though this magical place. First the arcade for a few rounds of some slamming games, and then the video store, then the sporting goods place. Rex slowly noticed Emily wasn't smiling as much.

"Having fun Em?" Rex questioned but she didn't seem to hear him. She was looking in a shop window and at some of the other girls walking by.

"Em?"

She blinked at him "Oh Rex, I'm sorry did you say something?"

He rolled his eyes. "I asked if you were having fun."

"Oh..yeah, I'm having fun." Rex wasn't convinced at all. He sighed, thinking. Emily had paused in front of another shop window, gazing at the clothing on the mannequins. Rex almost face palmed when he realize what was up. He had been doing all the things he and Noah liked to do at the mall. But girls, they like clothes, shoes and jewelry and stuff. He looked at the shop she was gazing at. He didn't see the appeal but…she had already done what he liked so…

"Em? You wanna go in the shop…maybe try some stuff on?"

She turned to him, eyes wide. "You…You can try on the clothes in the windows?"

He laughed at her innocents, and she shot him a glare. "Well yeah, you can buy them too."

"But…I don't have any money." Emily tiled her head confused. She was almost positive Rex didn't have any either.

Rex dug through his jacket pockets. "We have something better than money. Ta-da!" He said thrusting the little plastic card at her face.

"What is it?" Emily said holding the little card in her hands.

"It's a credit card, a Providence credit card." Although that fact Rex deemed so important was lost on Emily. Rex spent the next two hours with Emily trying on clothes and buying things. She had wanted to get only a few outfits but Rex had convinced her that Six would show up sooner or later in a Providence car so there would be more than enough room for anything she wanted. As Emily tried on another outfit, admiring herself in the mirrors, Rex wandered off to look at the electronics. He needed a break from all this girl stuff.

He shouldn't have left her alone…

"Hey beautiful, are you here alone?"Emily turned as the voice seemed to be addressing her. She looked at the bulky teenager in front of her. His black hair was spiky, the tips dyed blond. His red shirt had the sleeves ripped off to show his rippling muscles. Emily looked to her right then left. There was no one else around.

"Were you talking to me?" She asked. The muscle covered male approached her. "Yeah baby, I don't see any other beautiful girls around do you?" In fact she didn't for a mall it's seemed to have grown quiet all of a sudden.

"So…" He questioned moving closer. "You alone baby?"

"No, I'm here with…my brother." Emily shook her head. This guy was getting a bit too close for comfort and the way he grinned at her. Like a cat right before it ate a mouse. It made her nervous.

"Well baby I don't see him. That outfit looks really good on you." He said eyeing her up and down. "How about I buy it for you then we can go get an ice cream. Would you like that?" He reached out, touching her hair perversely.

Emily began to shiver this…this was too much like…her knees began to give under her.

"Don't be scared pretty little thing. I've got a motorcycle; you should come for a ride." Her back was against the mirror now, where was Rex she needed him, she couldn't move, she couldn't scream, she couldn't think, not with this muscle jerk almost pinning her with his body.

Rex was thumbing though the CDs when a shiver ran up his spine, a bubble of warm air seemed to pop in his mind. Emily! He didn't know why but he needed to get back. Something felt wrong. He turned and couldn't believe how far he had wandered from the girls clothing section. He sprinted…

But he would be too late.

Acting on impulse Emily pushed on the boy's shoulder trying to get him away enough she could run. He laughed at her. "Oh don't be like that beautiful…I just want…" He stopped mid sentence. His eyes went wide. His veins began to pulse out of his skin and he started screaming as blood dripped out f his eyes. He clothes torn, his skin ripped and shredding like paper.

He was becoming an EVO. Emily gasped falling to the ground. She covered her ears with her hands trying to block out the screaming. So much screaming, inhuman screaming.

What…what had she done?

(Scene change)

"Six its Holiday"

"What is it doctor?" Agent Six answered as he drove the car rapidly changing lanes.

"An EVO reported down town in the mall, Six I think that's were Rex and Emily are." Holiday sounded worried.

"How do you know that's where they went? They could be at Noah's." Six asked increasing speed.

"Come on Six, a dark rainy day and two teenagers wanting to feel free, where else would they go? Besides I already called, Noah hasn't seen them all day." Holiday had a point.

"Send backup." Six ordered "Six out."

Holiday did as instructed she only hoped it would be enough. Danger seemed to follow Rex but it was Emily's vulnerable mental conditions that had her worried. She had already decided she would counsel Emily herself, just list it to White as medical checkups.

She was still so mad at White Knight but she sighed that could wait for now. Holiday gathered her medical supplies; she was always needed right after an EVO battle to patch things up.

In more ways than one.

A/N: sorry this is so short all. I'm working on 3 stories at a time and trying to keep everything separate.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I Own nothing! Generator Rex is property of Cartoon network. **

The end

Hi all. This story is being discontinued because a lot of the new episodes offer information that wasn't really matching with what I was writing. Thank you all so much for reading my story and reviewing it.


End file.
